<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why me? by Ember_Green</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785148">Why me?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember_Green/pseuds/Ember_Green'>Ember_Green</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Life of a Quiet mess [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Heathers (1988), Parks and Recreation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Big tough book worm, Big tough football guy, Book Dragon, Football, Other, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, punk ass book jockey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:49:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember_Green/pseuds/Ember_Green</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I better just slap you on a penny and call you Abraham because you and her are not lincoln.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Life of a Quiet mess [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638067</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Why me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey there internet, It’s me; Ember Green. Today I helped my best guy friend get over a break up. And this girl was the definition of awful. Like Miranda lambert batshit crazy awful.  I’ve been friends with this guy we can call him Chris, for over 4 years. Were close. His girlfriend has seen me as a threat to their relationship since the moment she met me. It was after school for volunteering and I was dressed up as Heather Chandler from heathers because it was spirit week. Hair in a teased rats nest and everything. I couldn’t take my hair down or I looked like Hillary Clinton and I couldn’t take off the blood red blazer or else I looked like a widow that just killed her 7th husband. It was a day. So Chris called me last week and said they broke up he was like  <br/>     “you were right. You may do the Ron Swanson speech.” <br/>So I did the speech. He was doing great, and was about to get his stuff back when she texted him the cheesy cliché paragraph about how she misses him and wants him back, now him and I have been seeing red flags and I’ve been pointing them out to him. In a summery I said  <br/>     “I better just slap you on a penny and call you Abraham because you and her are not lincoln.” <br/>     And damn this girl knows what shes doing because he has been played like a violin and he still loves her. Now I’m always one for the young and passionate in the wise words of dodie.<br/>      I don’t like Chris like that. He’s like my brother. So when he called me crying this morning I was ready to snatch a weave and cut a hoe. She took everything back that she said. And he believed her. <br/>     As the Best friend,  you would think he would have some common sense but no. Boys are simple creatures and WORDS DO NOT DESCRIBE WHAT ITS LIKE TO WATCH YOUR BESTFRIENDS HEART BREAK! Im sorry. Ill stop shouting. <br/>     So first thing this morning he came over, we watched parks and rec, made cookies, did facemasks, and he let me paint his nails. (he’s not gay he just feels like he cant be himself with his guy friends who are all football players hes on varsity). We did a whole self care day and talked about self worth and value.  boys have feelings too. You just have to dig a little deeper. <br/>     Boys are also insecure but society tells them hey shouldn’t be so they don’t talk about it.  he could do so much better. She messaged him again saying she wants to get back with him and he accepted. He said he couldn’t do better and I’m now crying because he can do better.  he just has to believe in himself. He’s going to get hurt and the sad part is I’ll still be here when he comes crying back the second time because he allowed the same girl to break his heart twice. <br/>     Sincerely, <br/>     Ember Green <br/>     (AKA a quiet mess)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>